


Lapidot Anniversary Week Day 3: First Contact

by theregoesjodariel



Series: Lapidot Anniversary Week 2019 [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Double Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Lapidot Anniversary Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 15:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18920119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theregoesjodariel/pseuds/theregoesjodariel
Summary: Lapidot Anniversary Week Day 3: reconciling with the past.Lapis and Peridot remember when they first met.





	Lapidot Anniversary Week Day 3: First Contact

The cold vacuum of space had always reminded her of water.

It’s like a frozen lake; everything static, in a state of hibernation. All of the molecules frozen, all darkness visible except for the pinpricks of light provided by the stars. And as Lapis Lazuli flew through it, she thought of the waters of Earth.

She was so distracted that she hardly noticed the Gem ship until she was almost past its thumb.

It was a small Homeworld vessel, a scouting ship. Lapis could’ve avoided it pretty easily, but she was too close now. She decided to throw caution to the wind-- maybe the Gems onboard could take her home!

As she inched closer to the hull, a single pane of the ship’s outer surface slowly went from green to transparent, like thawing ice. She was met by the eyes of a green Gem, one she didn’t yet fully know she found adorable, looking out at her, eyes as wide as saucers.

* * *

 

She’s holding Peridot tight against her, the two of them laying down on a blanket next to the frozen lake.

“And then Jasper told you to shock me,” she says, letting out a quiet, dry chuckle.

“Hey, it’s hard to aim at someone when you’re blushing and your hands are shaking!” The smaller Gem replies.

“Yeah, yeah.”

They sit in silence for a few moments until Peridot breaks it. “I’m sorry about that, you know. Almost poofing you.”

The ocean Gem leans her head down and plants a kiss on her lips. “Apology not accepted. Because it wasn’t needed.”

**Author's Note:**

> This one's my shortest yet. Don't worry, the offering later this week will be a bit longer!


End file.
